


what could have been and never will be

by uptownskunk



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [5]
Category: Marvel, Punisher (Comics)
Genre: 100 Fandoms Challenge, Drabble, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Insomnia, Past Character Death, Punisher (2011), Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 15:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptownskunk/pseuds/uptownskunk
Summary: Rachel is too used to sleeping alone.





	what could have been and never will be

**Author's Note:**

> 005/100 for the 100 Fandoms Challenge. Written for prompt #47 – bed.

Norah’s sleeping body is a warm weight pressed against Rachel’s side as she twists her wedding band around her finger and stares at the ceiling, sleep not coming to her as easily as it had for Norah.

It’s feels strange to have another person in her bed, feels _off_. She can’t stop herself from aching over it not being the _right_ person, the person she’d thought she’d always be sharing her bed with. As much as she loves Norah, thoughts of what could ( _should_ ) have been haunt her.

Rachel pushes those thoughts away.

Tries to, at least.

It doesn’t work.


End file.
